Pale Snow
by Vampire of the Bloody Rose
Summary: Ths is the sequal to the story Honesty written by Seylin. I asked if I could write a sequal to her story, and she agreed. 11 months after they broke up Seto is still trying to figure out how to give Ryou, what he wanted. This is there story.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold as I wondered though the abandoned park. I could see  
my breath come out in little puffs before me. The bell at the  
university chimed midnight as I sat down on an old wooden bench. The pale glow  
of the lamp light comforted me as I sat there, once again reading the list of  
things that Ryou wanted from him.

_Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust.  
A little less time for the rest of the world,  
And more for the two of us.  
Kisses each morning', 'I love you's' at night,  
Just like it used to be.  
The way life was when you were in love with me._

"How can I give him these things after what I did? I love him, I know I do.  
But once you cheat on someone things can never be the same no matter how much  
you want it to be. That's a fact, everyone knows that. Ryou is living in a  
dream," I thought tucking the crumpled napkin back into my pocket.

I slowly stand up and head for home. After finishing with high school I had  
moved to Tokyo to be closer to the headquarters for my company. As I opened  
the door heat envelops me and I had to shake off a shiver at the change in  
temperature. My secretary, the very one I had cheated on Ryou with, should  
have dropped off my mail by now. Yes, I had not fired her, how could I? After  
all, I was the one who had made the first move. I had not meant for it to go  
as far as it had.

I was jealous of how close Ryou had gotten with that Dungeon Dice creator  
Duke Devlin. Every time I saw him with _my_ Ryou my blood would boil. Because he was my naïve, innocent Ryou, he could not notice that the man was hitting on him, that the man loved him. Even when I think about it now my blood still boils.

Picking up my mail off the hallway table I sifted through it as I headed up  
to my room so I could get started on the homework for my classes tomorrow.  
Yes, four years after graduating from high school I, Seto Kaiba, am finally  
able to go to college. I had enrolled at Tokyo University about two weeks ago.  
Tomorrow would be the first time I would actually be able to attend classes as  
my company had been taking up my time. My professors had been courteous enough  
and had sent me any assignments online through one of the many counselors.

I was almost done sifting through the mail when I saw a plain cream colored  
envelope with one word written on the front in neat handwriting. The envelope  
said "Seto", it had no return address. Curious with who would send this to  
me I placed the rest of the mail on the bedside table and opened it. As I  
pulled out the letter there was a 'clink' sound on the wood floor next to  
the bed. Looking down I saw a key that had fallen from the envelope between my  
feet. Bending down I picked up the key and turned it over between my fingers  
for a moment before folding open the letter hoping it would give some  
explanation to this.

Sitting on my bed I start to read the letter,

_Dear Seto,  
It been a long time since we have last seen each other hasn't it? Almost a  
year now has passed since that dinner when you tried to break my heart. I hope  
things have been going well for you. As for me I've been teaching English at TU, which  
I heard from one of my coworkers that you should be starting tomorrow. I knew  
I was sending assignments to someone who could not attend classes, but I never  
knew that it was you. I cannot wait to see you again, baby. I have missed you  
so much._

You might be wondering about the key which came with this letter. It is an  
extra key to my apartment. If you ever want to stop by…for help with school,  
or just to talk, you now have that option. I know you will recognize the  
address, which is at the end of this letter.

I'm still waiting for you Seto, but I do not know for how much longer.  
I've met someone, he is really nice and I really like him. Though if your  
wondering, no I'm not going out with him, if I do not hear from you soon,  
I'm going to assume that you have chosen her over me and will except his  
offer.

You have till the semester ends, which is in one month's time. If I have  
not heard from you by then don't bother using that key or trying to get me  
back.

Yours truly,  
Ryou Bakura

I just sat there the letter clenched between my hands. Ryou was here, he  
still wanted me even after everything I had done, even after all this time.  
Did I still want him? Of course I did! I just did not know how to give him  
what he wanted. One month that all he was giving me. I wonder who the lucky  
guy was, who might get to spend the rest of their life with my beloved if I do  
not get my head out of the gutter.

It was then that I made up my mind to become the man that Ryou wanted me to  
be, no matter what it took. He was mine and there was nothing anyone could  
do about it.

I set his letter on top of the other mail as I stood. I would go on and  
finish my homework tonight so I could look my best for him tomorrow…even if  
it was only as one of his students.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived to school an hour before my classes started to get a feel of where I was going. Three classes down and I suddenly find myself lost. No one to admit such a devastating mistake, I continue down the hall away, till come to some glass double doors. Looking out, I see a court yard garden, to even more of a surprise Ryou sitting under one of the trees reading. I push the door open and walk out into the court yard, trying to be as quite as possible so that I do not disturbed him from his reading.

I do not say a word till I'm looming over him. "Are you so caught up in that book, that you do not notice the surrounding around you? You could have gotten mugged for peat's sake." I smirked as he jump at least two feet in the air. Quickly closing the book he stammered a apology, saying that he had to read this chapter for his classes today, and had forgot last night.

Looking up his brown eyes widen, as he stared into him ice blue ones. "Seto" was the only word he could mouth. I smiled, as I leaned down, my lips a few inches away from his. "Yes it me Ryou." With that I kissed him, it only lasted a moment before he pulled away blushing. "You should not do that Seto; have if other people had been here. You're not even going out with me, so you should not do things like that unless you mean it."

Sitting down next to him, I took his hand in mine. "You are mine Ryou; you were then and still are now. I will not let anyone take you away from me do you understand that." I did not realize my grip had tightened on his hand till he flinched from the pain. I let his hand go, waiting for his answer.

Before he could answer a quite but yet strong voice called his name. "Ryou, come on baby. You promised we would get a cup of tea before your fist class starts." He looked at me for a long moment, before standing up. "We will talk about this later Seto. I have to go." With that he turned his back on me and walked over to the man standing in the doorway waiting for him.

I stared at the man long and hard trying to figure out what Ryou saw in him. The man looked like he stood at about 6, 3. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Faded blue jeans, with a long sleeve button up black shirt. There was a chain connecting his wallet to his jeans. He wore a choker of the pentagram around his neck. He had a star earring dangling from his left ear; his eyes were a deep green.

Ryou approached him; a smile broke out on his face, a smile that he had only given me. I watched as the man said something to him that made him laugh. Taking his hand the man lead him from the courtyard and out of my sight I was once again alone.

What I did not get, is if he had someone like that why he would still wait for me. Well, I will make sure that he did not wait in vain. I checked my watch; it was time to head for my fist block class. Ryou was my last class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day passed slowly, finally the time for my last class came, and finally I will be able to see Ryou again. The class of his I am taking is advanced English. Most kids who took this class want a career as translators; I took it just because I thought it might be a challenge. Learning that Ryou taught it was a bonus. I looked for a seat and found one in the very back of the room. It had the perfect view of the front of the room and Ryou.

But just as I got comfortable, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see the guy from before. "Sorry, to bother you mate. But you're in my seat." I looked around for a name tag but did not find one. "I do not see your name written on it." That got the guy annoyed. "It does not have to be on it. Everyone knows this is my seat. It has been that way since the beginning of the school year. Since you're new I will let this mishap slide. So if you would not mind moving, that would be great." I did not move. He was not going to make me move. Apparently this person did not know who I was, and how miserable I could make his life. "I asked you to move," he said again.

I glared at him as I said, "And I decided not to."

"You left me no choice mate." With that he gripped the side of the desk and knocked it over, making me fall flat on my face.

Now that made me mad, jumping up I grabbed the front of his shirt, I made to punch him in the face when, a quiet but firm voice reached my ears. "Shannon, Seto, outside right now!" Both of us looked to the front of the room where an annoyed Ryou stood with one hand on his hip and the other pointing out the door. We both sighed but said, "Hai, Sensei."

Once we were outside, Ryou gave instructions to the class to start reading chapter three of the English novel they were reading. With that he closed the door and faced the two of us. "What has gotten into you two? Seto, I know it been a while since you have been in a school, but you should know not to start fights in class." In a softer voice meant only for me to hear he said, "That's not like you at all." I saw sadness flash in his eyes, I blinked to make sure it was really but by the time I looked again it was gone. Without saying another word to me he turned to address Shannon. "And you Shannon do not provoke him. I cannot always protect you. Just because you're from Australia, does not mean that you can do what you want. Please go back in the class we will talk more about this later." Shannon opened his mouth to protest, but Ryou cut him off before he could. "No buts, in now." With that he bowed his head and walked back in.

Turning back to me, I watched as his eyes soften for a moment then went hard again, like there was never anything between us, as he spoke the soft quiet voice that he always used with me was gone, this was all business and he wanted me to know that. "What has gotten into you Seto? What happened to the boy I knew in high school, the boy that I loved? You did not settle things with fists but with words. If this is the man that you have become I'm not sure I want anything to do with you. Now go back in and sit down quietly and start the reading. I will be in shortly." As I nodded my head and headed back into the class room, I could hear the sounds of Ryou quietly crying. It made my heart ache, to see him so sad. I promised myself right then and there that I would never do anything to make him cry again.

I went again to the back of the room, and took the desk next to the man called Shannon. "Sorry about before," I said. I can not believe I'm actually apologizing to him after all he was the one who started the whole thing.

"Same here, I should have understood that you are Seto Kaiba. Ryou told me about you." My eyes stayed glued to Ryou who had come back in and had started teaching the class, as I talked to Shannon who was sitting next to me.

"What did he say about me?" I could here his pencil moving across the paper as he wrote down the notes. I typed mine on my laptop.

"Just that you two dated, and that you broke his heart, though for some reason I think he still has feelings for you, even though he will never admit it to me."

I stopped typing for a moment. Then started to again, I could not let this guy see that his statement affected me. "So; what yours and Ryou relationship?"

He kept writing. "We live together."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

Ryou looked up, "Is there something wrong Kaiba-kun?"

Standing up I said, "No Sensei."

Ryou nodded his head and went back to teaching. "Then I can assume that you two are dating." I could hear Shannon sigh.

"No were not though I really want to. I'm the lead singer of a band called Crimson Night we were not big in Australia, just played at local places, but one night while playing at the local night club we were discovered by a Japanese producer, he liked our music and wanted us to come to Japan to sign a music contract and go global. The only problem was that for the amount of time that the contract was being drawn up we needed a place to stay. Ryou was a good friend of the producers and allowed us to stay with him, till the contract was done and we could work and survive in Japan on our own. That was about a year ago. The band can survive on its own now, and has gotten pretty big here. It's great, everything we ever wanted. About six or seven months after we signed the contract the rest of the band decide to move out and get an apartment of their own. But in that short amount time Ryou and I had become really close, so close that I thought he would go out with me if I asked him."

Shannon went quiet again like he was debating if he should go on or not, I hoped he did, because it gave me a basic second hand account of what has been going on in Ryou's life since he moved on. Taking a deep breath he continued to talk. "So I did ask him out. And he did not exactly say no but he did not say yes either. He said… He said 'I'm waiting for someone to see the errors of their way. No the person and I are not going out anymore, but I loved the person deeply and I wanted to believe they will come back to me but if they don't I will go out with you Shannon, you proven to me that it is possible to love after the first one is gone.' I did not care about this other person, I wanted him, so I kissed him." A smiled crossed his face. "And man that's the best kiss I have ever had in my 22 years of life. And trust me; it makes you not want to kiss anyone else. I want to make up for the other person's mistakes, make him the happiest person in the world. And with the money my band is rolling in I can just do that."

My hands balled into fists at my sides. I cannot believe this guy that he can get that close to My Ryou, well trust me, he is defiantly not going to be the person spending the rest of their life with him, the person making him happy. There only one person in the world that can do that and that is me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing; all my classmates poured out of the room even Shannon, leaving Ryou and I alone. I walked down the aisle towards him, he was busy packing up his computer and his books, probably heading home, were he can cuddle with that Shannon jerk. Thinking of him having his hands on my Ryou makes my blood boil; I blame that on what I did next.

The minute Ryou turned around he jumped surprised to see me, his hand clutching his heart. "Seto, you scared me. Was there something you wanted?"

I strolled up to him so we were only a foot apart. "Yes there was." And that when I kissed him with as much lust and passion as I could muster, I felt Ryou go weak in the knees and encircled my arm around his waist pulling him even closer so I could deepen the kiss our tongues battling for dominance, of course I won.

When we pulled away to get air, I stared deep into Ryou's eyes and saw the love he once had for me was still there but fading, being filled with a new love. "Why Shannon?" Ryou stood there in my arms trying to process my question.

"Because he is kind, and his love is for me and no one else. And he does not get jealous when I have friends of the same gender and cheats on me for revenge."

I sighed, but did not let him ago. I was kind of glad that he had not pulled away yet, after that quite abrupt action. "Wait for me please Ryou, I promise you I will give what you want and so much more." I felt him shake his head and move back, I let him go.

"I tired of waiting Seto, you have till the end of the semester as I said, if you do not do anything, I'm going to date Shannon it as simple as that. I still love you Seto, I always will. But enough is an enough, I can't wait forever and even if I could I wouldn't. Happiness has come my way again, and I'm going to take it before it's gone. You have three weeks Seto that's it."

With that he was gone and I was once again alone. Three weeks that was all I needed to make Ryou mine again. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I smiled it was the perfect way of giving Ryou everything he wanted and making him mine forever. Three weeks was a short time to plan everything, but I knew I could do it. With that I left the class room to start making the plans.


End file.
